Can't Take the Heat
by Renegade87
Summary: AlecOFC...no real plot, no bad guys, Rayce just took up residence in my head and refused to leave until I hooked her up with Alec...that's the only point to this story
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Can't Take the Heat

**Author**: Renegade87 (Tareena Langford)

**Chapters**: 10

**Rating**: M, language and sexual situations

**Pairing**: Alec/Rayce (OFC)

**Warnings**: language, sexual situations

**Spoilers**: AU, set after "Freak Nation."

**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alec ::damnit:: or Max or anything else from the Dark Angel universe. I do however own Rayce and her car. (Being the car freak I am, I actually designed and drew her car, BUT my scanner is hooked up to my currently crashed computer...so I can't upload the pic until I get my computer back)

**Author's Note**: This story has no real plot, no bad guys no crazy plot twists, Rayce decided to take up residence in my head and refused to leave me alone until I paired her up with Alec, that's the whole point to the story. Oh, and just a heads up, the first couple chapters, and a couple others are reallllly short, as in 200-300 words...so don't kill me, I'm warning you now.

----------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

The black car sped towards the gates of Terminal City and towards the cop cars blocking them. The speakers blaring old rock music that drowned out the shouts of warning from the guards.

The officers all drew their weapons as the black beast, lights blazing, refused to slow.

At the last possible moment the car swerved to the right and used an old truck and some debris as a ramp. Barely making clearance over the police cruisers and flying right through the gates, the beefed up front bumper protecting the car.

The engine roared as the suspension groaned and landed hard on the trash littered pavement. The back end swung wildly and slammed into an old garbage dumpster, making a rather large dent in the rear fender.

"Son of a bitch," the driver hissed, bringing the car back under control and gunning the engine towards Terminal City's headquarters.

The side exhaust pipes spewed small flames at the breather perched over a hole in the hood screamed.

The car maneuvered through the destroyed city before finally racing up into the long deserted department store. The rubber wrapped around the mismatched rims squealed to a sudden stop in front of the army of transgenics and transhumans that all had their weapons pointed at the dark tinted windshield.

Max stood smack in the middle. Not holding a weapon, still holding on to her no guns policy, but ready to fight all the same.

The driver sighed before popping her head up through the open roof of the car.

"Hi Maxie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Rayce?" Max whispered.

"In the flesh."

Max raised her hand to tell the others to stand down as Rayce hopped over the door of her car.

"How you doin' little girl?"

Max raced up to her and crushed her in a brutal hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling back.

"I saw Terminal City on the news…saw you…drove straight here."

Max couldn't think of a thing to say to her fellow X5.

Some of the other trannies had already started to disperse, accepting the fact that the newest arrival was welcome and not really caring beyond that point.

"Where have you been?"

"East coast."

Max sighed with a short laugh before heading towards headquarters.

After about an hour of explaining the finer points of TC, the latest news on Manticore and White's breeding cult buddies to her once commanding officer Max fell silent and sighed again.

She was just about to launch into a string of questions when the roar of Alec's green Ducati pulled up behind them.

Rayce slid down off of the table she had been sitting on and looked on wide eyed as 494 got off his bike and removed his sunglasses, heading up the steps.

"Chase?" she whispered.

Alec stopped dead.

"Rayce."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Max looked between the two of them. "You know him?!"

"You can say that," Rayce smiled, blue eyes glittering as she and Alec met halfway and hugged each other like old friends.

"Wait…how?" she paused. "And who's Chase?"

Rayce pointed at Alec with a 'duh' look on her face, "This is Chase."

Alec rubbed the back of his neck and smirked, "They don't know me as that Rayce, my name's Alec here."

"Alec," she said quietly, as if testing the taste of the name in her mouth.

"You can still call me Chase," he smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…okay we need to fall back and regroup here…what the hell is going on?" Max asked, waving her hands in the air.

Rayce sighed before looking at Alec…Chase.

"You better sit down Maxie."

Alec and Max both did, as if following an order.

"That night we escaped," she started, leaning against the table and looking at Max as she shifted in her seat.

"Wait," Alec busted in, his eyes darted across the floor as he put the pieces together in his head. "Her unit's the one you broke out with."

"Was there another group?" Rayce asked sarcastically.

Alec smirked; kicking himself that he never thought about the fact that Rayce had been a part of Max's unit.

"The night we escaped," Max prompted, hoping to get the story back on track.

Rayce sighed again, "The night we escaped, Zack and I took up the rear, pushing the rest of you guys to the perimeter, the guards…were closing in. Zack and I," she paused, remembering the boy she had led their team with, "We both knew that we weren't all getting out. I knew you needed him, we always looked after you guys, so I broke cover and drew the guards away while Zack took the rest of you to safety."

"You sacrificed yourself for us…" Max whispered. "But why? We could have taken the guards."

"The guards, sure…but not their guns. Look, you guys needed someone to lead you beyond that fence, beyond Manticore's rule, Zack was that person, you know I would have died to protect you guys."

"You and Zack always protected us," Max whispered.

Alec swallowed hard, knowing all too well what Rayce must have been through after she had been caught. Memories of his own reindoctrination and torture after the Berrisford job flashed through his mind.

Max's eyes watered, reliving memories of Zack and Rayce leading Tinga, Ben, herself and the others. They had been the self-appointed team leaders, and took their job seriously. The sudden realization that she had sacrificed herself for her unit made Max want to cry.

Alec watched Max before looking back at Rayce; sharing a look that was loaded with 'I'm sorrys' and 'I know what you went throughs.'

Rayce sighed, "Look Maxie, it was me or all of us."

She nodded.

"Speaking of…I know what happened to everybody," she whispered. Renfro and the others had made sure she knew the fate of her fellow X5s. "But what happened to Zack? He's the only one I lost track of."

"He's in Canada. He…he killed himself to save me," she paused. "I have his heart. Manticore used him after that…but after I took them down, it's complicated but he's in Canada, living a normal life. He doesn't even know about Manticore, or that he's an X5."

Rayce nodded, grateful for the fact that at least one of them had succeeded in their goal of freedom.

Max shook her head, "There's so many questions…"

Rayce spun an office chair around and straddled it, crossing her arms across the back.

"Shoot."

"Were you there? At Manticore? When they recaptured me?"

"No. I was on a deep-cover mission…that's why I was on the east coast. I didn't even know you were there."

"What happened with you? After the rest of us escaped?"

Rayce swallowed hard and stole a glance at her old friend Chase, drawing on his strength.

"Reindoctrination. Torture. Brainwashing. The Manticore usual. I played along, made them think their perfect little soldier broke easily. Made them believe I was X5-301 to the bone. I knew damn well what they were doing, I never lost who I was…thank god. After a while they let me back in with the troops, I worked my way back up, trained some X6s, a few X7s, then they let me back in with the X5s…I was C.O. with Chase, over there of another unit before long. That's how I met him."

Max looked at Alec who nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that you already had a name?" Max asked.

He smirked mischievously. "Well one, you were having too much fun bitching at me by yourself, and," he shrugged. "She's the only one that ever called me that."

Max nodded; squinting slightly wondering just how deep their friendship ran.

"Chase and I ran the last unit of 'new' X5s…before you destroyed the DNA bank. We went on some missions together…they even paired us up as breeding partners…" Rayce provided.

Max's eyes went wide and Alec laughed softly, looking down at the ground.

"You didn't?"

Rayce laughed, "No we didn't, we were too good of friends by then."

Alec looked back up at Rayce, "Although good ol' Manticore didn't know that. As a team on missions we were unstoppable, unbeatable. They figured if they hooked up their two brightest stars they'd get some miracle child…never happened. Though we trained quite a few."

Rayce smirked; she had made sure she taught her soldiers as much as she could about what was outside of Manticore control.

"Remember those tunnels we had?" Alec laughed.

Rayce busted into giggles.

"What?" Max smiled.

"We had these tunnels, between each other's barracks…we spent a lot of time together, although not like that," she added as Max's face turned slightly red.

Max smiled and nodded.

Luke came running up the steps. "That's one sweet ride you got," he grinned.

"Thanks," Rayce smiled.

"You're the one that flew through the gates?" Alec asked.

Rayce just grinned.

"I shoulda known."

"Why?" Max laughed.

"I can pull off a stunt like that with a bike but this girl," he said pointing, "I wouldn't put it past her to pull off a stunt like that with a military issue humvee."

Rayce just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the early evening was spent introducing the new X5 to the locals and familiarizing her with the city. By nightfall she had just about everything committed to memory.

Max was just about to leave for one of her late night money runs, stealing, busting drug dealers, whatever happened to be tonight's catch.

She pulled up on her black Ninja beside Rayce.

"I guess you and…Chase, have some catching up to do…his apartments up there," she pointed with a smile.

Rayce glanced and nodded, "You've done good Maxie."

Max's grin disappeared. "Thank you," she whispered, smiling again.

Rayce just nodded once with her own grin at her protégé and watched as Max drove off.

-----------------------

She made her way up an old broken down escalator into the upper levels of the old mall, finding the apartment Chase had converted from a store.

She knocked on the makeshift door; Alec opened it and grinned when he saw Rayce leaning against the wall.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself," he smiled, letting her enter.

She looked around…couch, bed, TV, stereo and an ample supply of alcohol.

"Yep…just how I would have pictured it."

"Shut up," he laughed, pouring her a drink.

"It's nice…considering what you guys are working with."

Alec nodded, "Well what kinda super soldiers would we be if we couldn't adapt?" he grinned.

Rayce just gave him a look and took a sip from the drink he offered her, leaning back against his couch.

They both just stood in silence for a minute before Alec put down his drink, "Come on."

They went a couple shops down to an old store that actually had a window to the outside, although the glass was long gone, leaving behind a makeshift balcony.

"It's not much to look at…but one of the best views in the city."

Rayce just smiled and sat down on the edge, patting the spot beside her, which Alec took with a smile.

They sat in silence a few minutes until Rayce broke it with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Alec turned surprised, "For what?"

Rayce swallowed hard and looked at Alec, "I heard…about the mission you went rogue on. They wouldn't tell me much, just that you disobeyed a direct order and were being disciplined, which I knew was a damn lie, I knew exactly what they were doing to you, and I tried to get you out, I knew you and your damned stubborn self would fight them."

Alec swallowed hard and looked out over the three-story drop.

"I'm sorry Chase, you know I would have done anything to protect you from that," she whispered.

He nodded, trying to force back his emotions.

"I know you would have."

Rayce bit her lip. "It wasn't until I went on my mission that I had access to a computer and figured out what happened…you loved her didn't you?"

Alec's eyes watered unwillingly remembering Rachel and he glanced at Rayce with a forced smile and nodded, "Yea, I did."

Rayce offered her own smile and ran her hand over his back.

He smiled and chuckled softly.

"Don't you dare try shutting down on me."

"I'm not…you're the only one I never have with, it's just…" he sighed. "I went back…a couple years later, she was in a coma…I saw her a couple days before she died."

Rayce nodded before reaching up and running her fingers thru his messy hair.

"Sorry babe," she whispered.

He nodded and looked over at her, "I know…I know you, you would have fought everything…tried to help."

"I did fight. Why the hell do you think they sent me on a mission three thousand miles away? They were trying to get me off base, so I would stop causing trouble trying to get you back on active duty, trying to get you out of their clutches. I was asking too many questions, trying to hard to help you. They decided to get rid of me before they released you, so I couldn't undo whatever brainwashing they did on you."

Alec smirked and nodded, "I shoulda known."

Rayce just smiled.

Alec chuckled softly, breaking the short silence.

"What?" Rayce asked with a grin.

"I still can't believe I never realized you were a part of Max's unit. You told me about your crew that broke out…I knew her unit broke out, it was the only one that ever had…I can't believe it didn't dawn on me."

Rayce just smiled, "Well, looks like you guys have had your hands full, too busy trying to survive to worry about the past," she said, looking out over the broken Terminal City, blue and red lights still glowing around the perimeter fence.

Alec sighed, "Yea, we sure stepped in it this time haven't we?"

Rayce smirked. "We'll survive, figure it out…it's what we were built to do."

Alec nodded and sighed again.

He then threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into him, resting his chin in her hair.

"I missed you," he whispered.

She smiled. "I missed you too," she said, burying her face in his chest, and purring quietly.

Alec grinned, a soft chuckle bubbling up in his chest and making Rayce look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," he grinned, "I just always loved that little part of your cat DNA."

Rayce smirked and continued to purr quietly, leaning against his chest again.

"It always calmed me down," he said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was just an unspoken agreement that Rayce would be staying with Alec. After they had dug the tunnels at Manticore and they had always bunked together. Their friendship was always strictly platonic but both of them just felt more…comfortable, when they were together. A kind of unspoken feeling.

A couple weeks after Rayce had 'moved in' Alec woke just before dawn, his brow scrunched in confusion.

He sniffed the air and looked down at Rayce who was pressed tightly against him.

His pupil's dilated in the low light and he scented the air again.

Just then Rayce sighed in her sleep and pressed herself even closer to Alec, nudging her knee in between his legs.

Alec smiled and carefully pulled himself away from her and stood up next to the bed.

Rayce let out a disappointed sigh in her sleep and clutched Alec's pillow, nuzzling it.

Alec shook his head and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

This was going to be interesting.

Rayce was in heat.

--------------------------------

Rayce opened her eyes slowly, her feline pupils contracting against the light that was filtering in the window. She smelled food…and she smelled Chase.

She literally prowled her way into the kitchen, sneaking up silently behind Alec and rubbing up against him.

"Why don't you forget the breakfast and come back to bed?" she purred.

Alec smirked, despite the fact that her scent was driving him crazy, the cat genes in his own cocktail kicking into high gear.

"Come on Chase," she whispered, coming around the side of him and pulling him away from the safety of the stove.

"Rayce…"

Her bright blue eyes trailed over his stubbled jaw, over his too perfect lips and down his gorgeous neck.

She purred louder and ran her hands over his chest, his nipples hardened under his t-shirt, responding to her touch unwillingly.

"Rayce…"

She continued to ignore him and pressed herself up against him leaning in to lick his collarbone.

He caught her hips in his hands and held on a second longer than he had planned before pushing her away.

"Rayce!" he bellowed, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"What?" she said, perturbed.

His eyebrow arched and he smirked, "You're in heat."

Her face went from annoyed to confused and quickly into embarrassed.

"Oh my god," she whispered pulling away from him and running her hands through her hair, pacing like a caged animal in his living room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

Alec just smiled.

"Oh shit," she hissed, curling up and sitting indian style in the corner of his sofa.

"It's not that bad Rayce," Alec said amused.

"Not that bad? I almost just jumped you Chase!"

Alec smirked even wider, "Well what can I say?" he asked, spreading his arms, "I'm irresistible."

"I'm glad you find this funny!"

He forcefully wiped the grin off his face and sat down facing her.

Her gaze instinctively went to his throat, zoning out as he spoke to her and watching as his Adam's apple bobbed with his words.

She watched the way his throat moved and licked her lips, rocking herself unto her knees and leaning over him, hell bent on running her tongue across that neck.

He caught her shoulders and pushed her back into the couch.

She snapped back into consciousness. "Crap!" She shot up from the couch and almost ran to the farthest spot in the room away from him. Trying in vain to keep her eyes away from him.

"Rayce, will you just relax for a minute?"

"Oh and how the hell do you propose I do that?! Huh? With you and your damned…man…ness, sitting right there," she stuttered.

Alec was trying so hard not to laugh and make her feel worse about the situation but he let out a soft snort and ran his palm over his mouth, trying to wipe away his grin.

"Ugh!" Rayce let her back slide down the wall and buried her face in her hands.

Alec got up and walked slowly over to her, crouching down in front of her.

"Just breathe Rayce, it's okay…"

She looked up, planning on telling him to fuck off, but when she saw those damned glittering hazel eyes the only thoughts of fucking in her mind had nothing to do with yelling at him.

She launched at him in a blur and before he knew it he was flat on his back, her knees planted firmly on either side of his hips, grinding into what was quickly becoming a hard on and her hot breath teasing his neck as she ran his earlobe through her teeth.

His own quick reflexes kicked in and his hands shot to her hips but stopped abruptly when they happened to meet skin instead of fabric.

His fingers tensed and gripped tighter, and he closed his eyes as she purred in his ear and nuzzled his cheek.

She ground a little harder into the bulge that he was definitely now sporting and his eyes shot open pushing her with all his transgenic strength and sending her flying across the room.

She landed with a thud against the wall, her blown-out pupils landing on his heaving chest before her conscious once again took over.

"Oh my god."

She got up and ran out of his apartment, bare feet slapping against the old tile of the mall as she made her way to the escalator and away from him.

"Rayce!" he yelled after her, sliding to a stop at his door and watching as her lithe formed jumped from the third story halfway down the stairs and never stopped running.

"Damnit," he hissed, hurrying back into the apartment to grab his boots.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He made his way quickly through the city, brushing off Joshua and a couple others that happened to be up this early and asked him what his rush was.

He followed her scent all the way to the far side of the parking garage. He stopped when he spotted her black car parked against the far wall.

His transgenic eyes zoomed in to see her sitting in the drivers seat, white knuckles gripping the steering wheel and chest heaving.

He sighed before walking slowly over to her.

She didn't turn to look at him but leaned against the steering wheel and closed her eyes as he hopped over the passenger door and settled himself into the seat next to her.

"Please go away," she said quietly.

"No."

"Chase…please," she begged.

"No."

"Damnit!" she yelled, the sound echoing in the concrete structure and her fist hitting the steering wheel.

"Can't you see how hard it is for me to be around you?!" she said angrily, turning to face him and instantly cursing herself for doing so.

He had one arm laid across the back of the seat, his back leaned against the door and was turned slightly to face her.

She licked her lips, dragging her bottom one through her teeth as her pupil's dilated and ran over his body.

Her breathing got deeper and she eyed the pulse point in his neck.

"No!" she shouted, slamming her forehead against the steering wheel. "No, no, NO!"

"Rayce…"

"Shut up!"

"No…will you just listen for a sec?!"

She refused to look at him and instead focused on the gauges on the car's dash, trying in vain to think of anything but the male that was sitting oh so close.

"Look…I know this is…awkward. They used to lock you up at Manticore when you went in heat, we were never around each other, but…well…"

He paused just long enough to make Rayce turn and look at him.

"If you need to…let off some steam…you know I'll help you," he said quietly, his voice lowering an octave or two and sending jolts through Rayce's entire system.

She blinked at him; there was no way he had just said that, she must have zoned out again.

"What?" she squeaked.

He shrugged, swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat and shifted nervously in the passenger seat. "I'm…here…for you."

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head. "Are you fucking mad?!"

"What?!"

"'I'm here for you'? Like some piece of meat?! No, absolutely not, I'll just keep my little transgenic ass in this car and you can take your little transgenic ass back to your apartment until this mess blows over."

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? _You're_ the big deal! I'm not gonna fuck you just 'cause of some fucked up feline DNA is throwing my hormones outta wack!"

"Rayce, look, I know sometimes you just gotta get some…release, hell, I ain't exactly celibate. All I'm saying is I know it's hard for you right now, and I know you, I don't want you going out there and screwing some random transgenic, or god help you, transhuman and waking up in the morning and freaking out about it! If you need to, I'm here, we're friends, it would be okay, at least you could trust me."

"No," she said, eerily calm, her hormones screaming at her that he was right but her brain kicking in gear sluggishly and screaming no. "If I'm gonna fuck you its not gonna be because I'm in heat and so horny I can't control myself."

He paused, "What?" he asked, his mind replaying what she had said and picking up the importance in her choice of words.

Oh shit, she did not just say that, "I said I'm not gonna fuck you because I'm in heat."

"No, you said if you fucked me it wasn't gonna be because you were in heat."

Her jaw clenched and she stared straight ahead.

"Rayce?"

"Leave."

"No."

"Leave!"

"No! Not until you explain that little cryptic comment!"

She groaned and again rested her head on the steering wheel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Rayce," he said quietly.

She still refused to answer.

He sighed, watching her and took a blind leap.

"You think you're the only one who's thought about it?"

She opened her eyes; her brow furrowed and slowly sat up and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Us. You think you're the only one that's wondered what it would be like?"

She stared. What the hell was she supposed to say now?

"Chase," she forced.

"Shut it. You're my best friend, you know how much I care about you, you think you're the only one who's entertained the thought of the two of us together? I mean hell, Rayce, we've got everything else a relationship could possibly have besides the…intimate…part," he said waving his hand. "You can't honestly tell me that it doesn't feel right when we're curled up on the couch watching a movie, or sleeping in on the weekend in bed. I…" he paused, scarcely believing he was actually going to say it. "I love you…I think maybe I always have. Hell Rayce, you were the only person I gave a rat's ass about back at Manticore, but lord knows I didn't even know what love was back then."

The silence was grating on her nerves like a pumice stone. She frantically tried to come up with something to say, anything to break the awkwardness.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

Oh yea, that made it better.

Alec smiled. "Rayce…"

"You don't mean that, you're…my friend…the heat, it's just the heat, messing with your…cat…genes."

"You really think it's the heat?"

She was scared to admit that she didn't think it was.

Scared to admit she didn't want it to be.

"When they paired us up as breeding partners, I'm not gonna lie, I was, I dunno, happy, I guess. You know damn well I would never have forced you, but if you had been willing, well, I would have. Hell, I mighta made a move before now if you had ever given me some sort of sign."

She stared at him in disbelief. He waited patiently for a response but could see he had shocked her speechless, he almost laughed.

Emotions and thoughts were swirling in her head threatening to consume her mind in an apocalyptic tidal wave, not to mention the stupid side effects of the heat that was still screaming at her to jump him.

"Chase…"

"Don't talk yourself out of it, I know you're in heat right now and a little, confused, but give me one good reason why we wouldn't work."

"You're my friend."

She knew how lame it sounded the moment she said it.

"I think that's more of a pro than a con," he shrugged.

"Are you serious?" she barely whispered, after several uncomfortable minutes of silence.

Good thing he was transgenic, with enhanced hearing, or else he never would have been able to hear her.

"Yea, I am."

She continued to stare.

"Rayce," he sighed, "Tell me you don't care, tell me you don't want this and Ill leave right now."

She couldn't tell him that. Even without the heat-induced haze, because he was right. She had always wondered. Wondered what it would be like to be held in those arms as more than just a friend, wondered what it would be like to let herself love him completely, wondered what it would be like if he loved her back and yes, even wondered what it would be like to be able to run to him when she was in heat.

He scooted closer to her ever so slowly, eyeing her like an animal backed into a corner, which oddly enough wasn't that far off.

"Chase…"

She wasn't even sure why she had said his name.

"What babe?" he growled.

"I…" she swallowed hard. "You're serious?"

He smiled, "Yea I am."

He was so close she felt like she had a fever, her body responding but her mind, thankfully was too shocked to give over to the pull of the heat.

"Promise me something."

He looked into her eyes, confusion ghosting across his face.

"Anything."

"If…we, I mean," god, was she really going to say it? "If we, do this, promise me I'm not gonna lose you as a friend."

He smiled, "Never," he said quietly.

Her eyelids fluttered as she finally allowed herself to blink and broke contact with his eyes, and swallowed hard past the lump in her throat.

He reached up slowly and cupped her cheek, running his fingers through her hair.

She closed her eyes, feeling as if she had just grabbed an electric fence, her whole body going numb in an instant.

He leaned forward, nuzzled her cheek softly, and smirked when he heard her purr.

His eyes darted over her face, although she still had her eyes closed, he could still read her thoughts, her feelings, something he knew now came from years of being so close to someone.

He kissed the corner of her lips softly, "Let it go baby."

She inhaled shakily but didn't respond. He could tell she was fighting it; afraid that what she was feeling, what he was feeling was just because of their animal instincts.

He took his free hand and laced his fingers within hers, smirking when he realized she was shaking.

He ran his thumb over her cheek, back and forth, before kissing her lips gently.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I know it's not just the heat, I know you love me, I love you too Rayce, just let it go…let me help you."

God, he sounded tender, just how she had always imagined. Then again, he had always been more open, more honest and caring with her than he had ever been with anyone else.

She took one more shaky breath before jumping into the flames. If you're gonna go down, do it in a blaze of glory.

She kissed him hard, pressing her lips against his.

His other hand instantly shot to her cheek, cradling her face in his hands and kissed her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She was purring and moaning and god how was that even possible at the same time?

Alec responded with his own brand of purr that sounded more like a growl and Rayce thought she just might melt.

She turned to putty in his hands as soon as he deepened the kiss.

God, he knew it'd be good, but he hadn't known it'd be this damned perfect.

Alec was so lost in the kiss, in the way her tongue battled for dominance against his, in the way her hands felt roaming across his back that he had no recollection as to how they ended up in the backseat, but then again, he didn't really care.

He held himself over her, never breaking their kiss, as her soft hands, too soft to be a soldier's, he thought, though he knew wasn't the case, found their way under his tan t-shirt and hesitantly began mapping his body by touch alone.

He felt his whole body tremble, Rayce tilted her head away from where his lips had been so feverishly connected to her neck.

"You okay?" she whispered, her voice husky as if from lack of use.

He trembled again, "Perfect," he growled back.

Their eyes met, blue clashing with hazel green, and they stared for what seemed to stretch on for minutes.

Rayce finally smiled slightly, "I still can't believe this."

Alec smiled, "Me either," he whispered with a slight chuckle, looking away for a moment like a nervous schoolboy before looking into her eyes again.

She smiled and ran her hands up his perfectly sculpted abs, raising his t-shirt. He sat up just long enough to pull the offending garment off before bracing himself over her again.

Her eyes trailed lazily down his form.

Collarbones that begged to bitten and kissed, pecs that were very well defined, perfect nipples that she longed to suck and a set of abs that came from constant training and work, all leading down to a narrow set of hips that a pair of jeans sat dangerously low on…although not for long.

"Manticore sure knew what they were doing," she grinned as her eyes raked over his body.

He smirked, "Yea they did," he whispered, letting his own eyes travel over her, regretfully, still clothed form.

She blushed and his eyebrow quirked as he chuckled.

She laughed too, despite herself and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, running her fingers through his shaggy hair, pulling him down into another tender kiss.

He sat up, pulling her with him and kissed her again before pulling her black shirt over her head.

She blushed again. This felt so right, so perfect, but Chase was still her best friend and this was still weird. Not like she was going to fight it though.

He kissed her again, pulling her body closer to his as his hand ran lightly down her spine to unhook her bra.

She moaned into his mouth, letting herself fall back onto the bench seat, bringing him with her.

He smiled while still kissing her; his hand trembled as he nervously reached for her breasts.

She had her face buried against his neck and smiled against his soft skin, "Let it go babe," she purred, throwing his own words back in his face.

He grinned and let his fingers drag the black fabric away from her body. He inhaled sharply when she was finally exposed to him.

Manticore sure knew what they were doing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

One hand kneaded softly while his soft, oh so perfect lips wrapped around the opposite nipple.

She moaned as his tongue made lazy circles, arching her back, forcing herself deeper into that wet heaven and held his head to her chest.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his and she ground into the bulge in his jeans. He moaned at the friction.

She pulled him away from her to once again bring him into a crushing kiss.

The heat was definitely taking control now and all she wanted was to feel him.

All she wanted was him inside her.

Her hands fumbled with his belt, finally just breaking the buckle in frustration.

"Hey! That was my favorite belt."

She arched her eyebrow, before plunging her hand into his loosened jeans and finding her prize.

His eyes rolled back in his head, "Oh god, forget…shit, forget the belt," he whispered as she grinned at him.

She wrapped her hand around the thick heat and stroked slowly, letting her thumb graze over the tip of his head, smearing the pre-cum that had already accumulated.

He moaned as his own hands made quick work of her jeans, roughly yanking them down off her hips.

She smiled and tilted her hips up so he could finish removing her pants, bringing her wet fingers to her mouth and sucking the taste of him off, moaning in pleasure.

Good fucking lord.

He stared and swallowed hard. She was so perfect lying there, naked, waiting for him.

He leaned over her, kissing her, as she ground against the rough denim, her hands fought against it, pushing it down his hips and he kicked it off, lowering himself over her pressing her chest into his, the feel of skin on skin making everything else more intense.

"Rayce," he growled.

She shushed him as she pulled one of his nipples into her mouth and sucked before letting it go with a grin.

He just smiled at her before kissing her hard.

She moaned, feeling him resting heavily against her thigh.

"Chase…please…" she begged.

He was panting hard and took a deep breath before entering her slowly.

Her heat threatened to consume his entire soul.

She was so tight, so utterly perfect he wondered if he wasn't going to die right then and there.

She arched her back, throwing her head back and moaned at the sudden full feeling, god he felt good.

He stayed still inside her, almost afraid of moving until he met her eyes and saw the same primal hunger that was quickly burning through his own body.

He began to thrust into her welcoming wet body, slow and strong at first, making her cry out with each move.

He was breathing hard through his nose when she pulled him into another kiss; nothing mattered anymore, just satisfying the urge.

He sped up his thrusts, hard and fast, over and over, pounding into her body, making her breasts bob with each savage move.

She purred deep in her throat, consumed with the bliss.

He moved quicker and harder, pushing her into the seat and she just moaned and took it all.

And asked for more.

Her legs were wrapped around his back and she met every feral thrust with her own, grinding herself against him, bringing herself closer to that wonderful goddamned edge.

Finally feeling her starting to tighten around him instincts took over and her let his body move within her with such force he was surprised he didn't hurt her.

She just begged for more.

His body felt like he was struck with lightning and he unconsciously bit down on the side of her neck as he pounded into her savagely, viciously pulling his own release from his body, feeling her convulse around him as she moaned loud enough he wondered if they could hear her at headquarters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Finally the haze of their release started to fade and he found himself still buried inside her, arms shaking with the strain of holding himself over her.

Her chest was heaving, brushing her already hard nipples against his solid chest.

She grinned at him as he finally pulled himself free and collapsed next to her, gasping for breath.

"Holy shit."

"Yea," she chuckled, turning over to bury her face in his chest, pressing herself up against him as close as she could.

His arms wrapped around her and held her, legs twisted with hers in a tangled mess.

After a half hour or so, when their breathing had returned to normal, after they had been kissing and nuzzling each other softly, he noticed the bite mark on the side of her neck. He licked it softly.

"Sorry 'bout that," he whispered.

She grinned, "Don't be," she growled, rolling him over and straddling his waist, making sure to grind her hot wetness against him.

His eyebrow arched, his body eagerly responding to hers.

"How long does this heat thing last?"

She shrugged, "Oh, about 48 hours."

He threw his head back, "Shit, you're going to kill me."

She grinned, "But what a way to die," she whispered, holding him and lowering herself onto his waiting shaft.

He groaned deep in his throat, "Thank god for superhuman stamina," he quipped with his own grin, pulling her into a kiss as she began to ride his body.


	11. Special Feature : Rayce's Car

Being the car freak I am I actually designed Rayce's car, (drawing customs is another hobby of mine) and now that I have my computer back I finally got the picture scanned!! Yay! Lol so please go here to see it!

(ok, apparently ff net doesn't let you post links, which I didn't know, so I guess you'll have to copy paste and remove the spaces :( sorry.)

http/loco-lobo.livejournal .com/17275 .html


End file.
